mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sekrety Ponyville/Transkrypt
:szkolny :źrebiąt :Sweetie Belle: Widziałaś? Featherweight doczekała się znaczka! Featherweight! A my nie! :źrebiąt :Snips: sepleniąc Masz fajowy znaczek! :Snails: chichot Odlotowy jest! :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: wzdychają :Sweetie Belle: Mam dosyć... :Apple Bloom: Dziewczyny! Odpowiedź na nasze zmartwienia! :Sweetie Belle: Wolne Źrebięce Lata? Co ma szkolna gazetka do naszych znaczków? :Apple Bloom: głęboki wdech :Babcia Smith: Jadziem z tym koksem! :Apple Bloom: O-o! Babcia Smith! Muszę gnać! :Scootaloo: Może to i nie jest taki głupi pomysł. :Sweetie Belle: Warto spróbować... :darcia papieru :bulgotanie :Sweetie Belle:Apple Bloom! Ten Twój pomysł z gazetą to zawracanie głowy! :Scootaloo: Robiłyśmy wszystko, od papier-mâché, aż po ptasie gniazda i wszystko na darmo! :Apple Bloom: śmiech :Sweetie Belle: Ty się śmiejesz? :Apple Bloom: Chodzi mi o to żeby pisać do gazety! Może wyjdą nam znaczki dziennikarskie. :Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: jęk :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Cheerilee: Do widzenia drogie dzieci! Te z was, które chcą pracować dla gazety, niech zostaną, bo zaraz odbędzie się zabranie. :Apple Bloom: Nasze znaczki dziennikarskie! :Scootaloo: Doskonały pomysł! :Lektor: :Cheerilee: Proszę o uwagę! Jak wiecie, nasza redaktor naczelna już skończyła szkołę. :Sweetie Belle: O, o, o, o-o-o-o! :Cheerilee: Tak? :Sweetie Belle: Co to jest redaktor? :Cheerilee: Dobre pytanie, Sweetie Belle. Widzę, że masz reporterską żyłkę. Źrebięce Lata to gazetka szkolna. Ja jestem tylko doradcą, ale to redaktor naczelny odpowiada za całokształt. Wybiera temat artykułów i czuwa na drukiem. Jak już wiecie, w tym roku mamy nową redaktorkę! :Uczniowie: Diamond Tiara?! :Diamond Tiara: Phi! :Cheerilee: Zostawię was teraz, żebyście mogły wszystko omówić. Na razie! :drzwi :Diamond Tiara: Dobra, będzie tak! Źrebięce Lata to chała! :Uczniowie: Hę?! :Diamond Tiara: Nikt tej gazety nie traktuje poważnie. Ale ja, nowa redaktor naczelna nadam jej zupełnie nowy wymiar! :cisza :Truffle Shuffle: Je! :Diamond Tiara: Ale po kolei. Gdzie jest nasz fotograf? Ruszaj się i pstrykaj jak leci. Ja wybieram co jest ważne! A od was chcę ostrych tekstów i mocnych kawałków! Skończyły się ckliwe bajeczki z zeszłego roku! :Berry Pinch: Ale myśmy je polubili... :Diamond Tiara:Trudno, zmieniły się rządy! Chcę soczystych historii, rozumiemy się?! A teraz jazda do roboty! :Scootaloo: Zabierajmy się stąd! Może już lepiej pakować pudełka :Sweetie Belle: A jeśli to nasza ostatnia szansa na znaczki? Jeżeli mają nam wyjść za dziennikarstwo, to czy nie warto się przemóc? :Scootaloo: Chyba masz rację. Dla znaczków warto trochę się pomęczyć z Diamond Tiarą. :Sweetie Belle: Dziewczyny, znaczki będą nasze! :Sweetie Belle: Ja zacznę od wywiadu na wyłączność... :Scootaloo: Widziałam nowe gniazdko pełne piskląt. Czytelnikom spodoba się taka słodka informacja :plusk :ptaków :Apple Bloom: Babcia Smith zna mnóstwo fajnych anegdot. Chyba zajmę się historią Ponyville. :maszyn do pisania :tryskania tuszu :Diamond Tiara: Mam nadzieję, że coś macie, bo to wszystko jest do niczego! „''Małe pisklęta”''... „''Nowy Kapelusz Rarity”? „Wczesne Lata Ponyville”''?! Ach! Nie wiem coście myślały, ale to jest do niczego! :Sweetie Belle: No bo my.... :Diamond Tiara: Macie mi nasmarować coś nowego do wieczora, i żeby mi było'' ostro''! :Scootaloo: Co teraz? Nie było łatwo zdobyć te historie... :Apple Bloom: O, nawet mnie nie pytaj, co ja musiałam wytrzymać.... :aparatu :Snips: Ech, weź mi to zdejmij Snails! :Snails: Yy, to ty zdejmij ze mnie Snips. :Snips: Aaa! Przestań! Tak nic z tego nie będzie! A niech to! :Snails: O, do licha. Snipsa Zabierz to! Zabierz to! :Sweetie Belle: chichocze Hej, Featherweight, dawaj! chichocze Zrobisz im parę zdjęć? Widzimy się w szkole. Dziewczyny, artykuł gotowy! :wirującego papieru :Noi: "Snips i Snails i klejący problem! Tak oto największe szkolne zgrywusy wdepnęły na całego w gumę do żucia" :Uczeń: Źrebięce Lata to zawsze były nudy na pudy! :Cotton Cloudy: Ale super! :Snips: Mama zawsze mówiła, że kiedyś trafimy do gazet! :Snails: Tak, zobaczcie! Ani śladu po gumie do żucia! się :Diamond Tiara: Wasza kolumna robi furorę! Koniec wiadomości. Od dziś piszecie kolumnę! O osobistym życiu kucyków, o tym co robią, gdy nikt nie patrzy. Nowa plotkarska kolumna jest wasza! I zachwycił mnie ten wasz podpis! Gabby Gums! Och, ależ to wprost genialne! :Sweetie Belle: Trzy imiona są długie, więc wymyśliłyśmy jedno wspólne. :Diamond Tiara: Chcę mieć więcej takich tekstów! Dobra robota. :Scootaloo: Widzę, że mamy talent do plotek. :Sweetie Belle: Teraz musimy się tylko przyłożyć do pisania kolumn i znaczki na pewno nam powychodzą! :Znaczkowa Liga: Łuhu! :Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo...? Jakieś pomysły? :Scootaloo: Nie. :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Niestety... :Scootaloo: Co zrobimy, tu nie znajdziemy żadnych soczystych kawałków... :Snips i Snails: odkleić się od gumy do żucia :Sweetie Belle: To po nas. :potyka się o torbę Sweetie Belle :Rarity: Och, Sweetie Belle... kiedy ty się nauczysz porządku? Och! Hm, nieładnie jest szperać po torbach... Ooo, ale ile to zabawy. Że co...? Co to? chichocze Guma do żucia! się To dobre! :Sweetie Belle: Możesz przestać rechotać na całe gardło? Usiłuję się...Ej! :Rarity: Yyy...ja chciałam...tylko... :Sweetie Belle: Czy ty mi szperałaś w torbie!? :Belle uderza Rarity w róg :Sweetie Belle: Jak mogłaś?! :Rarity: O, bo ta kolumna Gabby Gums jest taka dowcipna! :Sweetie Belle: Naprawdę podoba ci się ta gazeta? :Rarity: Jest zdecydowanie ciekawsza, niż ten stary, nudny Express Ponyville. Och, mogę ją pokazać dziewczynom? :Sweetie Belle: Twoje kumpele będą czytać Źrebięce Lata? :Rarity: Och, one uwielbiają Gabby Gums! Co to za jedna? Nigdy o niej nie słyszałam. Jest nowa? :Sweetie Belle: Za szybko się poddałyśmy! Dobrych kawałków nie znajdziemy w szkole. Trzeba iść w świat! :aparatu :Apple Bloom: W naszym Ponyville jest cała masa świetnego materiału. :Sweetie Belle: Featherweight będzie musiał zasuwać po godzinach. :Scootaloo: Sweetie Belle, jesteś wielka! :Pound Cake i Pumpkin Cake: i płaczą :Diamond Tiara: „''Pound i Pumpkin Cake - zakupy kończą się we łzach!”.'' Gabby Gums jest niezawodna! :Truffle Shuffle: Kioskarze chcą sprzedawać Źrebięce Lata! Całe miasto się o nie pyta. :Diamond Tiara: Wyślij dwadzieścia kopii. Gdy się sprzedadzą doślemy kolejne. Jesteście niezastąpione w tej gazecie. Piszcie nowe kolumny! :Scootaloo: To do dzieła! :maszyn do pisania :tuszu :Rarity: O, dziewczyny, to się nazywa życie! Nie ma to jak wymoczyć kopytka! :Applejack: głosem Rzeczywiście masz rację. :Spike: wzdycha Już dawno nie byłem taki zrelaksowany! :Rainbow Dash: Słuchajcie! :Spike: Aach! :Rainbow Dash: Wyszła nowa Gabby Gums! „''Niesamowita tajemnica Trixie ujawniona!” :'Rarity': Juz to czytałyśmy, Rainbow Dash. No chodź, odpręż się, wypoleruj sobie kopytka. Dobrze ci to zrobi. :'Rainbow Dash': plaster ogórka Zapomniałaś do kogo mówisz? Nigdy nie polerowałam i nie zamierzam polerować kopyt. Wolę sobie poczytać nową Gabby Gums! :'Spike': Tylko proszę rób to cicho. wzdycha Niektórzy się tu relaksują! :'Twilight Sparkle': Ja też lubię Gabby Gums, ale nie uważacie, że bywa złośliwa? :'Applejack': Nie jest złośliwa, tylko zabawna. :'Twilight Sparkle': "''Celestia jak zwykły kucyk"? Gabby Gums nie szanuje cudzej prywatności. :Rarity: O, weź wyluzuj Twilight. Zwykła niegroźna ploteczka. :plusk :Pinkie Pie: Tak, a tylko posłuchaj tego! „''Pani Burmistrz się farbuje!” Burmistrzyni i skandal farbiarski! Wszyscy chcą to czytać! :'Twilight Sparkle': Szkoda mi kucyków, o których pisze ta cała Gabby. Dla nich to jednak krępujące. :'Rainbow Dash': Co ty gadasz? Każdy by chciał, żeby o nim napisała! :'Rarity': Rainbow, na pewno nie chcesz malutkiego polerowanka? :'Rainbow Dash': Że to niby frajda? Cóż... ee... ale tylko jedno kopytko. :budująca napięcie :'Rainbow Dash': Aaa! Nie mogę! Zostaw moje kopyta! Rety! Co ja bym dała żeby o mnie napisała. :'Spike': Ja się doczekałem. :'Główne bohaterki': CO?! :'Spike': Aaa! :'Apple Bloom': „''Tylko u nas! Nasz smok opowiada. Spike mówi szczerze o Canterlocie, drzemkach i ulubionych kamieniach” :Scootaloo: Nasza najlepsza kolumna! :Diamond Tiara: Chyba raczej wasza najgorsza kolumna! Gabby Gums zrobiła się sławna właśnie dlatego, że nigdy nie pisała takich szmir! :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Tak, to prawda. Ten tekst jest znacznie łagodniejszy niż wcześniejsze kolumny. :Sweetie Belle: Nie czujecie się trochę głupio rozpisując się o plotkach? Trochę... jakbyśmy robiły przykrość innym kucykom. :Apple Bloom: Tak... ja nie chciałam nic mówić, bo... wszyscy tak lubią tę Gabby Gums, ale... wolałabym pisać takie artykuły jak ten ostatni... :Scootaloo: Ja tak samo. :Sweetie Belle: Jeżeli chcemy mieć znaczki, to musimy dać kucykom to, czego chcą. :Znaczkowa Liga: smętnie Ooch... :wirującego papieru :Applejack: „''Applejack przysypia w robocie!” Słyszałyście coś takiego?! Albo to: „''Big Mcintosh - co on ukrywa?” Za kogo ona się ma, ta cała Gabby Gums?! :Twilight Sparkle: Posłuchaj tego. „''Twilight Sparkle: Byłam snobką z Canterlotu. Z pewnego pokrytego łuską źródła dowiadujemy się, że dla Twilight Sparkle Ponyville to nic, tylko gliniaste drogi pełne prostaków.” Spike! :'Spike': i beka ziejąc ogniem :'Twilight Sparkle': Jak mogłeś tak powiedzieć? :'Spike': Ee, to nie ja! Gabby Gums to wymyśliła! Ja nic nie mówiłem! :'Rarity': Oj dziewczyny, co wy. To tylko niegroźne ploteczki spisywane przez uczennicę. Za bardzo się tym przejmujecie. :'Twilight Sparkle': Ale to są kłamstwa! Gabby Gums wypisuje co tylko chce, nie licząc się z uczuciami innych! „''Fluttershy dopina sobie włosy!” „''Pinkie Pie robi z siebie zwierzę na imprezach!” :'Pinkie Pie':' Co?! płacząc Ona ma rację! Naprawdę mam problem! :'''Twilight Sparkle: Albo to! Według niej Państwo Cake się rozstają! :Pani Cake: Serio? :trzask :Rainbow Dash: głosem Dziewczyny! Moje życie jest skończone. Gabby Gums dotarła do Cloudsdale. :Twilight Sparkle: „''Rainbow Dash: Demon szybkości czy elegantka?”?! :'Rainbow Dash': Kupiłam tyle ile mogłam, ale już się rozniosło. płacząc Teraz jestem pośmiewiskiem! :'Twilight Sparkle': Rarity Sama widzisz! Taka niegroźna plotka może poważnie dopiec! :'Rarity': Naprawdę! Nie macie za grosz poczucia humoru. Nawet jeśli Gabby czasem trochę koloryzuje to jeszcze nie powód...krzyczy Niech no ja ją dopadnę! „''Dzienniki Rarity!”... wykradła mój dziennik! Jakim cudem Gabby Gums dostała się do moich prywatnych dzienników?! :Twilight Sparkle: Trzeba temu położyć kres natychmiast! Sweetie Belle pracuje w gazecie. Może zna tę całą Gabby Gums. :Rarity: sapie Moja siostra nigdy by się nie skumała z tak podłą osobą jak Gabby! Jak możesz coś takiego sugerować?! Przecież... ona jest najlepszym, najsłodszym... :Rarity: ...najwredniejszym potworem jakiego znam! Moja rodzona siostra wykradła mi rzecz tak prywatną! Moja rodzona siostra jest... Gabby Gums? :muzyka w tle :Rarity: To ty... Gabby Gums?! :Sweetie Belle: Och! Ty wiesz?! Jak się dowiedziałaś?! :Rarity: Złocone stronice twojej zdrady! :Sweetie Belle: No tak. :Rarity: Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić?! Wykradłaś mój prywatny dziennik i opublikowałaś go ot tak w gazecie! Plotka może wyrządzić krzywdę! Narusza prywatność! Jak kiedy ja ci szperałam w torbie. Nie podobało ci się to, prawda?! :Sweetie Belle: Nie... :Rarity: Powinnaś zobaczyć, jak się czują kucyki o których się bezmyślnie się rozpisujesz! :Sweetie Belle: Ja to rozumiem. Wszystkim nam jest głupio, ale chcemy żeby nam wyszły te znaczki! :Rarity: I naprawdę myślisz, że wypisywanie bredni i obrażanie znajomych to twoje przeznaczenie?! :Sweetie Belle: Nie, kiedy tak na to spojrzeć... :Diamond Tiara: Nie! Nie pozwolę wam odejść! :Sweetie Belle: Ale plotki, które publikujemy bardzo wszystkich ranią! :Diamond Tiara: Ranią?! A co mnie to niby obchodzi?! Gabby Gums to moja główna atrakcja i nie pozwolę, żeby jakieś przewrażliwione pannice mi ją odebrały! :Sweetie Belle: Przykro mi, ale my już podjęłyśmy decyzję! :Scootaloo: Tak! Nie możesz nas zmusić do plotkowania! :Diamond Tiara: Kiedy to zobaczycie... to może same zmienicie zdanie. :Znaczkowa Liga: nabierają tchu :aparatu :Diamond Tiara: Featherweight miał fotografować wszystko... :kamery :Diamond Tiara: ... i on to właśnie robił! :Scootaloo: sapie Dawaj to! :Diamond Tiara: Naprawdę mi przykro, to własność Źrebięcych Lat. Jeśli Gabby Gums rzeczywiście pójdzie w odstawkę, będzie trzeba czymś wypełnić kolumnę. Teraz jazda stąd i dajcie mi więcej Gabby Gums! :Sweetie Belle: Jakoś się z tego wykaraskamy. :Scootaloo: Może Rainbow Dash opowie coś ciekawego. Zawsze ma jakąś plotkę. :Apple Bloom: Rainbow Dash! Hej, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Proszę, Gabby Gums we własnej osobie! :Sweetie Belle: Już słyszałaś? :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze pytasz? Każdy kucyk w tym mieście o was wie. :Scootaloo: Nie pozwolisz nam napisać o sobie kolumny? :Rainbow Dash: pomruki :deszczu :Fluttershy: płacz :Sweetie Belle: O, cześć Angel, czy jest Fluttershy? :zatrzaskuje drzwi :Scootaloo: Hej, co to jest? :Spike: Aha! Twilight miała rację, że pewnie się tu przywleczecie i rozpostarła pole. :Apple Bloom: Och, no weź Applejack! Ty też się na nas pogniewałaś? :Applejack: Tak. :Apple Bloom: Nawet z nami nie pogadasz? :Applejack: Nie. :Big Macintosh: Powinnyście się wstydzić, żeby tak nas upokorzyć, nie chcemy teraz z wami rozmawiać. Zabierajcie swoją plotkarską kolumnę i odrażające fotografie, i wynoście się stąd! :kucyki zatrzaskują drzwi i zamykają okna :Sweetie Belle: Straciłyśmy wszystkich przyjaciół a znaczków jak nie było, tak nie ma! :Apple Bloom: Najgorszy dzień w moim życiu! :Scootaloo: Ach tak? Zaczekaj do jutra. Te obciachowe zdjęcia ukażą się w gazecie i wszyscy będą się z nas nabijać! :Apple Bloom: No to co robimy? :Sweetie Belle: Nie wiem... ale będziemy tu siedzieć aż coś wreszcie wymyślimy! :ptaków :Diamond Tiara: Dość tego, Gabby Gums spóźniła się. Wydrukuj to! Chcę, żeby to zobaczyli absolutnie wszyscy w Ponyville! :Shady Daze: Tak jest! :Sweetie Belle: Wstrzymać drukowanie! :Shady Daze: Ee... jeszcze nie zacząłem. :Scootaloo: Mamy kolumnę Gabby Gums! :Diamond Tiara: Ha, ostatni raz wam się upiekło! :maszyn do pisania :Diamond Tiara: Mam nadzieję, że jest dobra, bo inaczej...! :Diamond Tiara: wzdycha Brawo, Diamond Tiaro. Zażegnałaś poważny kryzys dzięki zdolnościom dyplomatycznym. Och! „''List otwarty Gabby Gums do Ponyville''”?! Co to jest?! Uu, tego to ja im nie puszczę płazem! Opublikuję jutro ich zdjęcia! Nie mają pojęcia z kim zadarły! :Sweetie Belle: Do mieszkańców Ponyville: Od pewnego czasu czytujecie tę kolumnę, by poznać wszystkie brudne tajemnice swoich znajomych, ale to już ostatni raz. Chcemy przeprosić wszystkich, którym sprawiłyśmy przykrość. :Apple Bloom:'' Tak naprawdę jest nas trzy - Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo.'' :Scootaloo: Popularność kolumny rosła i trochę nas poniosło. Wiedziałyśmy, że robimy źle, ale nie chciałyśmy słuchać głosu sumienia, bo wszystkim podobały się nasze teksty. :Sweetie Belle: Od dzisiaj obiecujemy szanować cudzą prywatność i nie rozpowiadać głupich plotek. '' :'Apple Bloom': ''Chcemy prosić o przebaczenie Ponyville. Podpisujemy się po raz ostatni jako wasza Gabby Gums. :Cheerilee: No cóż. Widzę, że dałam trochę zbyt wiele władzy pierwszej naczelnej. Przykro mi, Diamond Tiaro, ale pozbawiam Cię tytułu. trzask :Diamond Tiara: zębami :Cheerilee: Nadchodzą zmiany w Źrebięcych Latach... :Diamond Tiara: język Znaczkowej Lidze :Cheerilee: ...oto wasz nowy redaktor naczelny, Featherweight! :Uczniowie: aplauz :Diamond Tiara: Och, on!? A co ze mną?! :Shady Daze: Trzymaj! Od dzisiaj jestem głównym fotografem! :kamery :plusk :Znaczkowa Liga: śmiech :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Ponyville Confidential Kategoria:Transkrypty 2 sezonu